Beautiful Tears
by Writer EX
Summary: My first xover. Quite a weird choice: ZoidsHarvest Moon. However, so far, the story is in good progress. It lets in on a lot of things that you wouldn't expect.


**Beautiful Tears: The Dream Begins**

**Episode 1**

"So you're saying you want to go and drive these big crazy machines you see on TV?" Asked the mayor as Jack kept packing his clothes into a bag. "Correct, that is my desire." The mayor scratched his head, still confused. "Why would you leave a place like Flower-Bud Village, one of the most peaceful and beautiful places in the world?" Jack opened his mouth, but said nothing. He took a sigh then looked at the clouds. "I guess I'm just tired of that. Too much quietness here, even Karen no longer wants to stay. Therefore, I have decided to join this special academy to feel that rush in our lives." The mayor shook his head. "Very well, if you must, my blessings to you, child. You decide upon what is best in your eye." Jack laughed. "The best is yet to come, sir."

**Lagoon City Outskirts, 3500 Km East**

"Cloud!" Doc Toros looked furious as much as well, as a Toro. "He's in the hangar, what is it now, Doc?" The red faced scientist looked at Naomi, Blitz recent addition and took his hand to his face. "I'm sorry, Naomi. It just happens to be that that jerk just took off before a practice run!" Naomi raised her eyebrow and for a mere second made eye contact with the Doc before turning back to the TV. "Well, maybe he's not feeling like practicing." Doc sighed and dropped on the sofa, next to Naomi, his face covered by his hands. "Ever since he won the Cup, Bit has changed." Naomi looked at Doc and past him, a window where on the outside leaned a beautiful redhead watching the dust left behind by the white Liger.

"Brad, can I ask you something?" Brad wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to his lover. "Sure, honey. What's up?" Naomi rubbed her arm, thinking of a way to ask her question. "It's just that, well, ever since Bit and Leena formed a relationship, it just seems to be affecting us all, and him more than anyone." Brad looked at the long desert that stretched in front of the Hangar doors. "I know. Bit found what he dreamed and more. Now, it seems he seeks a new purpose to follow and accomplish." Naomi, just open her mouth to reply when Leena came in on them. Both looked at her, wondering what she had heard.

"It's ok, you guys. I won't get mad. I see the point you make, and in some sense, agree with you. Bit seems to be forgetting why he became a pilot in the first place and…about me." Naomi pulled Leena and embraced her. She could feel her tears falling onto her back and held her tighter. "Leena, I can feel what you are going through. But maybe we should give things time." Leena didn't reply, only kept crying. "It's all going to be ok, I promise." She said as she saw the dust forming in the distance and heading towards them.

**Flower-Bud**

"Well, it seems it is our last night together, mates. Cheers!" Everyone raised their cups and their voice. "Cheers!" It all went down the throat, refreshing it with a tasty savor Jack knew he would soon miss. "Tell me, wee fellow, why is it that, having all this land, possible a fortune, I would guess, and a beautiful wife to share it with, you decide to throw it out and buy you a ticket to Lascar City?" Jack smiled, the same way he smiled to the mayor earlier. "My grandpa once told me, and let his words remain here. 'I want you to inherit this place someday, young Jack. It is your destiny to grow with it. But one day, after you accomplished that, it is your fortune to decide what is to become of it now that it has consumed your life.'" Duke raised his eyebrows, wondering. "And what does it all mean, mate?" Jack took a sip. "This farm, my life, both unified under the same tone, were once everything to me. But in reality, it was what it was, land. Nothing to rush about or get to excited over. No adrenaline rush." Duke chuckled. "That is what this bar is for." Both men laughed, then Jack continued. "It seems that my purpose here is fulfilled and now something else calls to me, beckons for me to go and embrace it as I once embraced this place."

Duke frowned. "We'll miss you then, Jack." Kai came up to him and patted his back. "The great times we had." Basil soon added, "the good harvests we shared." All three, best of friends, cheered and enjoyed the night, the one and only who would one last time accompany them for enjoyment and celebration, to held back the tears in the dark.

**Lagoon City Outskirts**

"Tell me one thing, Bit. And be honest with me. What are your plans involving this team… This family?" Doc asked, his back to Cloud. "The S Class…It's not what I thought it would be, not anymore." Doc turned his head to see Bit in the corner of his eye. "What is it then?" Bit stood up and join him as they stared into the night sky. "When I became a pilot, little did I know what lay ahead of my miserable life. Little did I expect to achieve with the Blitz. Now, that all my expectations have been proven wrong, I no longer know what to look forward to. Only thing I care for is Leena, piloting, just doesn't do what it used to do anymore." Toros smiled heartily. "I'm glad you love Leena and cherish her, Bit. But you must also love this team, it is our duty as humans of this planet to adore what makes us stronger." Bit turned to the Doc. "Leena is what makes me strong, Doc."

"Hey Leon, when is your excursion again?" Leon thought for a second. "Mid July I believe, Naomi is still planning that out. Why, sis?" Leena sat on the bed where his brother had gotten ready to sleep. "I want to join you guys. If that's ok." Leon sat up and frowned, worried. "What's wrong. Things not ok between you two?" Leena shook her head. "Bit seems to notice me, and Blitz, less and less, day by day. It hurts to see him go on his runs from morning to night at times. He doesn't train, he barely talks to me. It just hurts." Leon looked at a picture on his nightstand, it showed him, Leena, and Bit at the S Cup Ceremony. Bit held Leena very close. Leon felt sad to see such happiness turn into such sorrow.

The morning air wasn't filled with the usual coffee smell. Brad had gone out with Naomi since the previous night, none returned, nor had been expected to return. Jamie, who was a frequent stop-by, decided to visit. "Hello?" He walked in and was surprised to find no one in the small lobby. "Anyone home?" Leena came out, still in her sleeping gown. "Oh, hey Jamie. What's up?" She yawned the last part of the sentence. Jamie looked at the clock. "It's uh, almost noon." She looked at the clock, with no remorse, and sat down on the dining chair. "Are you sick, need some medicine? I carry some, just in case the flu catches me off guard." Leena, rubbing her eyes, smiled. "Ah, Jamie. Ever so worrying. You must be looking for my dad, I'll get him." She got up and Jamie turned red as he saw her back, which was partly a see through. "I guess," he said to himself. "Bit didn't come home last night."


End file.
